This Gift
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: Jeff forgot someone's birthday. Or did he?


**This Gift (This fic is dedicated to Nicole… happy birthday!)**

_I've been waiting to give, this gift tonight._

_I'm down on my knees, there's no better time._

_It's something to last for as long as you live._

_Tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give._

JULY 23, 2003 

Nicole Riley huffed as she made her way towards the women's locker room, crossing her arms over her chest disgustedly.  Not only had Vince McMahon put her in a match with Sable, he had made it a Bra and Panties Match no less.  Nicole didn't feel that she should be subjected to that kind of match with that kind of women.  She didn't have to lose, but it was the point that she was unwillingly forced into the match that bothered her.  Sometimes she wondered if their onscreen "antics" carried into the off-screen hours.  On top of all that, today was her birthday and Jeff Hardy, her boyfriend of well over two years, had completely forgotten.  Earlier that morning at the hotel where she _expected_ to be awakened to gifts and kisses, she found him staring at her, dumbfounded.  He apologized profusely and said it had totally slipped his mind.  _Must be all those damn chair shots to the head,_ she thought bitterly.  As she arrived at the locker room, she pushed the door open and went in.  Nicole sighed, thankful that none of the divas were around when she went to grab her stuff.  She wasn't in the mood to be chatty.  She grabbed her bag and headed straight out the door.  She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so she could just go to sleep and put an end to this miserable day.  As she exited the locker room, pulling the door shut behind her, she bumped into a tall blonde Canadian.

"Hey Nic."

"Hi Adam… oh, hey Brit," Nicole replied distractedly as she saw the Canadian man and his girlfriend Britney McMahon.  She went to push past him, but he grabbed her arm.  Obviously, he was not satisfied with their seven word conversation.

"Hey, happy birthday," he said, offering her a grin.  Britney nodded, grinning at her as well. 

Nicole shook her head, mumbling, "Sure… thanks."  The two blondes eyed her and then each other with a little concern.  For someone who's birthday was today, she didn't appear to be enjoying it very much.  In fact, she looked downright miserable.

"Hey, why the long face?" Britney asked his pretty young friend.  Nickie scoffed at her, rolling her eyes with great annoyance.  

"If you _must_ know Britney, I'll tell you.  First, I had a killer headache this morning.  Then, Jeff says he 'totally forgot' it was birthday and _then_ Vince decides to put me in a match with his rusty old whore!" she cried tiredly. 

"Yeah, I saw… I figured you wouldn't be happy about… wait, what? Jeff forgot your birthday?" Adam asked, taken aback.  Now _there_ was a surprise.  Nicole and Jeff had been dating for almost three years… how in hell could he just forget her birthday?  

"Apparently so.  Look, I'm sorry guys, but I kinda wanna get out of here so I can be alone.  I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said wearily.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow kid.  Cheer up," he said, patting her lightly on the shoulder.  Britney waved and watched as her friend sulked away.  After she left, he turned to her boyfriend. 

"That's a shame… but for some reason I get the feeling that something is up.  I know Jeff is forgetful, but come on, they've been together for like three years, and he's known her for at least four," she said, frowning.  Adam nodded in agreement.

"Well, all I can say is that we're talking about Jeff Hardy… there's no way _any_ of us will ever know what's going on in his head."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Nicole sighed and moved on, heading to the exit of the arena.  Just as she was nearing one of the back doors, she heard a voice.

"Nic… honey, wait up!" an all too familiar Southern drawl called out to her.  She stopped and turned, seeing Jeff running towards her.  When he approached, she stared at him wordlessly, reprimanding him with her eyes.

"Nickie, I…"

"Save it Jeff.  I really don't wish to hear it right now.  You've done quite enough for one day, now please leave me alone," she said bitterly.  Jeff frowned… this was going to take some work.  

"Baby please… just hear me out okay?" he requested.  Nicole wanted to say no… she wanted to be hard-nosed and stubborn, but she just couldn't.  Not after seeing those big green eyes, just begging for a chance to explain.  Those damn eyes… they practically made her melt.  

"Okay, fine.  You have two minutes," she agreed, looking down at her watch to time him.  

"Okay, listen… I am so sorry about what happened earlier.  I don't know how I forgot, but I'm _sorry_.  My mind has just disappeared again.  I… I screwed up, okay?  But I'm going to make it up to you, I promise," he said, hoping his Southern charm would kick in.  She didn't look too thrilled at his vow.  

"And just _how_ do you plan on doing that?" she asked, folding her arms expectantly.  

"Let me take you to a late dinner.  There's a really nice place in a small town not far from here, and I can…"

"Jeff, I don't want to go to dinner with you," she cut in snidely.  

"Nicole, please.  It's right by a park, and it's really nice and… I'm just trying to show you how sorry I am and try to make the day a little better," he said in a pleading tone.

Nicole had to force herself to look away while he was speaking, because she knew if she looked him in the eye she'd melt right into his arms.  It was that grasp, that intoxicating power he had over her.  Any other time it would have been great, but right now it wasn't helping her stay angry.  Still, she supposed she could give him a chance.  He really did appear sorry.  And besides, she could always go and have a lousy time and make him feel guilty.  She sighed, rolling her eyes at him exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll go.  But I won't have any fun," she agreed finally, walking out the door.  Jeff followed closely behind, eyeing her with a playful and mischievous gleam.  _Oh yes you will._

DINNER 

"See, tonight wasn't so bad, was it?" Jeff asked, grabbing her wrist from across the table.  Smiling as she took a sip of her drink, she shook her head.

"No, I guess it wasn't.  While I'm still pissed that you forgot, I must say you did a good job making up for it.  I especially enjoyed the dessert," she said, unable to contain a giggle as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand gently.

Jeff nodded modestly.  His whole dessert idea was pretty clever.  When Nicole went to the bathroom, Jeff had spoken to their waiter about his idea for dessert, and luckily, the guy agreed.  He brought out a fancy silver tray and placed it in front of her, lifting off the lid to reveal… a bag of Skittles.  Jeff knew that Skittles were Nicole's absolute favorite candy, so he figured that would score him a few extra points with her.  Jeff could suddenly feel the knot in his stomach forming nervously… it was almost time.

"Hey, let's go take a walk in the park," he suggested, hoping to God that they agreed.  Nickie looked at him intently, detecting a hint of uneasiness in his gaze.  It wasn't often that Jeff Hardy got nervous.  She was going to question him about it, but she decided it was because he was afraid he was still in trouble.

"Sure, why not?" she said in a surprisingly pleasant tone.  She stood and grabbed her purse while Jeff covered the bill and the tip… with a little extra for the whole Skittle thing.  

The two of them made their way to the nearby park, Jeff taking her hand in his.  They walked silently, and Nicole was beginning to think that the day had turned out okay after all.  Suddenly, Jeff shook her hand, trying to get her attention.

"Come on," he said suddenly, "I want to show you something."  He pointed to a slightly hidden trail.  Nicole complied and gripped his hand tightly as he led her through the dark trail.  When they got to the end of the trail, they came across a deserted area sitting on a lake.  Across the lake was a perfect view of the city lights.  

"Wow," Nicole breathed incredulously.  Something about the city at nighttime had always fascinated her, Jeff knew that.  Something was up.

"I, uh… I have a confession to make," Jeff said, coming to stand in front of her.  "I didn't forget your birthday."  She did a double take… what?  Did he just say that he _didn't_ forget that it was her birthday?

"What?  Then why the hell would you tell me you did?" she asked, unable to keep the slight annoyance out of her tone.  

"Because I'm evil," he said jokingly, to which she laughed and nodded her agreement.  "Actually Nic, it's because I had something big planned, and I didn't want you to know about it until now… so I haven't told a soul."  She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well?  What is it?  Come on you got me all excited, tell me!" she implored.  His gaze softened as he took both of her hands in his. 

"I'm going to get to it, but first I want to tell you how amazing the past two and a half years has been.  I never thought I'd find someone who completely understands me, and then you came along.  You are really are my other half.  I know we've had our ups and downs, but we always make it through.  I love you more than life itself.  So anyway, I was kind of wondering…" he trailed off.  Nicole gasped and tears filled her eyes as he suddenly got down on one knee.  Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a black box.

"Nicole Marie Riley… will you marry me?" he asked, opening the black box to reveal a beautiful ring.  Nicole stared at it momentarily, completely in shock and awe.

"Oh my God… yes, Jeff, of course I'll marry you!" she said excitedly, watching his grin widen as he slid the ring on her finger.  After putting it on her, Jeff stood, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.  A few moments later she broke away, looking up at him adoringly.

"I love you Jeff… this has been the best birthday ever," she said softly, leaning up to kiss him again.  

"I love you too, baby.  Happy Birthday."


End file.
